Love Will Always Find You
by Britney25137
Summary: One Direction story. Louis and Harry are having a hard time finding love, but when they're lost America maybe love will find them. Harry/OC, Louis/OC, Liam/OC, Niall/OC, Zayn/OC Rated M for Language, and later Lemons! Warning: VERY weird story.


**Ok. I've wanted to do this for a long time. So many people have written great One Direction stories, and I hope this one will be good as well. This story came to me in a dream one night, I don't know. But Warning: It's VERY weird. I will switch between Louis and Harry all the way through the story. One Chapter may be Louis, and another may be Harry.**

* * *

**Love Will Always Find You  
By Britney25137  
Rated M for Language, Darkness, and later Lemons!  
Parrings: Louis/OC, Harry/OC, Liam/OC, Niall/OC, Zayn/OC**

**Chapter 1-Told from Louis' POV**

"Shit!" I thought as I slammed on the breaks. "We're lost!" The only reason we were lost was because Harry wasn't reading a map correctly, and well we're in America, and we don't know much about here. "Look Louis, there's a gas station right there" Liam said pointing to a gas station about 100 feet away. "Alright, let's go there" I said starting up the car again. I pulled up to the gas station only relizing it wasn't just a gas station, it had a diner too. All of us got out the car and parted our ways to get directions. Liam, Zayn, and Niall went to the gas station while me and Harry went to the diner.

I opened the door and stepped inside, it was a nice little place. So me and Harry parted our ways I went to the right side of the long counter and Harry went to the other. I heard someone talking in the back to go help whoever was waiting. I saw the back door open only to see a beautiful brunette girl. She came up to where I was standing. She started to say something, then stopped. She was trying to register who I was. "Oh, your Louis Tomlinson" She said glad that she finally figured out who I was. "Yea, I guess I am." "So, do you need anything" She asked. "You're name" I replied trying to sound cool. "Gabby's the name" She said pointing to her name tag. "Oh, I should've seen that." "It's okay" She said with a big grin on her face. "So, you really didn't know who I was? I'm from One Direction, everyone knows who I am." "Well sorry! It took me a minute!"

Only at this moment did I realize that I wanted to get to know more about this girl. I look over to see what Harry's doing and realize he's doing the same. He's talking to a really pretty blonde girl who I could see him with in the future.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I'm tring to find someone who I can talk to about directions. I turn around to find someone, when I accidentally bump into a waitress and knock down her tray. "Oh, I'm sorry" I say trying to help. "You're Harry Styles" She says and looks up into my eyes. "That's me" I say trying to act cool. "In case your wondering, I'm not going to scream at you like one of your fans would." "So your saying your not a fan" I ask. "A little bit." I ca help but find this shocking. It seems like every teenage girl is love with us. "But my best friend is" She says and points to a brunette thats talking to Louis. "What's your name" I ask. "Devon's the name" She says. I hear a person in the back calling her name. "Sorry, got to go" She says. "But wait" I grab her arm. "Nothing's going to happen between us Harry" She says and walks off. Only then did I realize I had to make her mine. She's not a screaming fan, and I like her for that. Devon, I had to remember that name, because I was coming back after her.

I walked back to the car, thinking about how I could get this girl. I'll figure it out later. I open the car door and see Niall, Liam, and Zayn already waiting. The only person who isn't back yet is Louis. Louis' talking to a girl, and I'm just going to leave him to talk. After his breakup with Eleanor, he's had a tuff time with girls. So I'm just going to leave him. I hope back in the car. "I got directions, can you go get Louis" Liam asked. "He's talking to a girl, just leave him." Everyone here knows what Louis' going through so they just agreed.

I looked at the car window for about five minutes, and eventually saw Louis coming out of the diner. He opened the car door and jumped in the drivers seat. "So Louis, what went on in there" Niall asked. "I got a date Friday" Louis said. Everyone was shocked to hear that. "Well, good for you Louis" Liam said. Liam's going through the same thing Louis is. Danielle broke up with him about a month again, and Liam's still trying to find that special girl as well as the rest of us. "So what's her name" I asked. "Gabby. So Harry did you hit it off with Devon" He asked and looked back at me. "Nope Louis, but trust me I'm going to keep trying."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter one! Trust me the story is gonna be REALLY weird so, if you don't like weird story's don't continue reading. But in case your wondering what the girls look like Gabby is Daniella Monet. And Devon is Alona Tal. If you don't know who they are look them up on google images. They're beautiful! I would appreciate it if you favorited and reviewed if you liked it.**


End file.
